


Among The Waves

by Weevilo707



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drowning, Fear of Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Taakitz Week, barely, beach date, mostly fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Taako is pretty excited to take his boyfriend with him to the beach for the first time. He's not sure what's the matter with Kravitz though, but there's definitely something off about this.





	Among The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two Prompts: 
> 
> Modern AU  
> Hurt/Comfort  
> "Pretend I didn't just say that."

Taako was excited, like somewhat actually genuinely excited about this. It was maybe a dumb thing to be all hyped about, but he hadn’t been to the beach in forever. He hadn’t ever been to the beach with his boyfriend, and so these were both things he was very cool with doing now.

He tried not to seem too dumb about it as he drove them to the strip of beach that Merle said they could use. He was out on some trip with his kids for the weekend so his house and the little private section of beach that came with it were free to use. He might’ve been planning this for a while now, not this exactly, he didn’t know when Merle was going to fuck off and shit, but just you know, the general idea. Sue him for wanting to see his hot boyfriend in a bathing suit all alone on a beach with just the two of them.

Kravitz didn’t seem quite as excited, but the dude was nervous about a lot of things. It was kind of funny that way, he really didn’t have much to be nervous about. He was about as close to perfect as Taako could imagine, and yet he still found a way. It was honestly kind of endearing, not that he’d actually mention that.

Finally they made it to Merle’s house, which was as close to the actual beach as was probably legally allowed. The backyard almost immediately turned to sand, and stretched on for a while to the waves.

“Hey, you can go inside to change, the doors shouldn’t be locked but if they are the keys should be in one of the potted plants on the porch. I’ll head down to the beach and get shit set up,” Taako said as he climbed out of the car.

“Alright, um, that sounds good,” Kravitz said, grabbing his bag and heading inside without anything else. It was kinda weird, he was being more quiet today than usual, and Taako wasn’t too sure what that was about.

He guessed maybe Kravitz just wasn’t into the whole beach thing, or he didn’t want to be here and was too polite to say so, or he was bored and wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

Or maybe he was just nervous about being all dressed down in a swim suit. The dude was adorably shy like that, it was hilarious.

Grabbing the several beach bags he’d packed, as well as carefully managing to snag the surf board under his arm as well, Taako headed down to the water. Once he found a good spot he let everything drop into the sand before starting to set up. Threw a blanket down, brought out a few towels, pulled out a couple of water bottles for them. Pulling off the cover he’d been wearing, he already had his bathing suit on underneath.

Grabbing the sunscreen, he wondered if it would be too cliche to have Kravitz help him with it. Yeah, it probably would be, okay he could see when shit was heading a bit too cheesy. Instead he quickly rubbed some on himself while he waited for Kravitz to get back.

It seemed to take quite a bit longer than throwing on a swimsuit usually would, and Taako wasn’t getting nervous. This was going to be fine, just a cool weekend trip with his boyfriend at what was admittedly one of Taako’s favorite places. He liked the beach a lot, it tended to surprise people but other than the kitchen (or a classroom) it was where he ended up feeling most at east.

Once he was finished with his sunscreen and Kravitz still wasn’t out he figured it wouldn’t hurt to wade into the water some. They were pretty deep into summer and he’d made sure to pick a day that was going to be hot as fuck. So once he stepped into the water it was a welcomed relief, even though he hadn’t been out too long.

He wasn’t going all the way in yet, since he was still waiting for Kravitz. Thankfully it was only a couple more minutes before he came walking out of the back door of the house and down the beach towards where Taako had left all of the supplies. His swimsuit was pretty plane, just simple black swim trunks with a red stripe down each side, but Taako certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I should’ve taken you to the beach a long time ago, hey handsome,” Taako said, walking a bit closer to the shore. He’d managed to wade out to about his waist by that point, and Kravitz gave him a shy smile as he carefully placed his own bag down.

“You’re acting like you haven’t seen all of this already, but thank you,” he said, and Taako rolled his eyes.

“Don’t take the fun out of it,” he whined, not moving to get fully out of the water. Kravitz spent a couple moments just sort of going through the bags, taking a drink from one of the water bottles, it almost seemed like he was trying to kill time before he finally started heading towards the water.

“You look lovely,” he said, and the tone in his voice was that real sincerity that Taako didn’t know what the fuck to do with most of the time. Taako’s own swim suit was quite a bit shorter and tighter than Kravitz’s. Part of that was just to show off in front of his boyfriend, but it was also because it made surfing easier.

“You know it,” he said easily. Because that was the safest way for him to deal when Kravitz got all sappy like that. After a moment he walked into the shallows of the water, just sort of cooking down at the clear water by his feet. Taako wasn’t sure what he was doing for a moment until he saw him sort of kicking around to dig of shells and such. It was cute, and Taako made a note to see if he could grab a couple of nice shells before they left. One of the reasons Merle had picked this spot was because of how much useless sea junk would wash up, so it probably wouldn’t be too hard to find something.

“Come on my dude, cha’ boy’s getting toasty out here,” he said, before taking a few steps back into slightly deeper water before letting himself fall back into the next small swell of a wave. When he shot up again he had to throw back his hair some to get it out of his face, and Kravitz was laughing nervously.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he said.

Taako started wading back some, letting himself float on the water and try to relax as Kravitz slowly started making his way further in. It was nice, this whole thing was nice, and Kravitz still seemed kind of nervous, and he wasn’t too sure what that was about. He told himself it wasn’t a big deal though, if Kravitz had an issue he was actually a responsible emotionally mature enough person to say something about it.

As they spent more time in the water, he slowly seemed to ease up too. Taako headed back onto the shore to grab his surf board once the waves started kicking up. Kravitz hadn’t gone far enough in to dip his head under or anything, but he got pretty close a few times, mostly just wading around and watching Taako carve up foam like a pro and all that jazz.

After a bit of that Taako was just laying on his board alongside Kravitz. There really wasn’t much to do at the beach when you got down to it, but that wasn’t really an issue. Taako was actually cool with just lazing around for a bit, and Kravitz was normally all for a break as well.

“You know, I really never would’ve imagined you for a surfer,” Kravitz admitted, and Taako’s grin widened somewhat at that.

“Yeah, most people don’t, but you know, I’m full of surprises,” he said, and Kravitz nodded, bobbing up some as a wave passed by them.

“You certainly are,” he said, and he sounded all genuine and shit, it made Taako’s insides twist in a way he wished he hated but he definitely didn’t.

Instead of saying anything to that, Taako scooted forward on his board some, stretching out some so that he could lean over and press a kiss against Kravitz’s dumb face. Kravitz kissed him back slowly and easily, and it wasn’t an especially deep kiss or anything, because that would be a little difficult to do while balanced on a surfboard.

It was still a big enough distraction that neither of them noticed the large wave that crashed into them, knocking Taako from his board and sending them both under the water or a few moments.

When Taako broke back up over the surface, he sputtered indignantly. He was thankfully smart enough to have his board strapped to him, but he could do without the thing slamming into his side before he was able to grab a hold of it.

“Ouch, damn thing. Well, that was stupid,” he grumbled, looking around to see where Kravitz had come up.

Blinking some of the water out of his eyes, he couldn’t see Kravitz. He didn’t panic, because Kravitz had been standing, and the wave wasn’t even that huge, it wouldn’t have been able to drag him out to sea or anything like that.

“Krav?” he called, wading closer to the short and looking around. After a moment he spotted a distinct person form under the water right before he managed to break the surface, a bit of a ways down the beach from him now. Taako was about to call out some sort of joke before another decent sized swell passed by and he got knocked under the water again. Now Taako was frowning, heading over to him about as fast as he could manage. Which was pretty fast, he could move well in the water, that wasn’t a problem.

Still, Kravitz had managed to break the surface and end up in the shallows, on his hands and knees with the water barely coming up a few inches at it’s lowest point.

“You okay my man?” Taako called as he made his way over. He was trying to keep an amused tone to his voice, but as he got closer he couldn’t help but frown more. Once he was close enough he could hear Kravitz coughing and hacking up water over the sounds of the waves, and then he could see his arms and legs shaking slightly as they held him up.

“Krav? Dude, you good?” he asked, kneeling down next to him in the shallow water. His surf board would knock into him every so often as it moved with the small waves, but it wasn’t bad enough for Taako not to ignore it for now.

“No, hate the water,” he managed to gasp out between coughs. Taako rubbed his back somewhat as he slowly got a hold of himself, and he almost hadn’t understood him for a second there. After a couple more minutes he seemed to have himself back under control again, and he moved from kneels on his hands and knees to sitting down, the water barely coming up to his belly button like that.

“What was that before? Why didn’t you tell me you had a problem with water?” Taako asked once he seemed good enough to talk and Kravitz winced somewhat at the question.

“Can you pretend I didn’t just say that and we can continue on with the nice date you planned?” Kravitz asked back, and yeah no. Normally Taako was all for ignoring shit, but that was when it was his problems. Kravitz didn’t usually bottle shit up, so if he was that probably meant it was like, actually serious and shit.

“Nope, now’s the part of the nice date where you make some sort of tragic heartfelt confession about your tragic past,” Taako said, and Kravitz rolled his eyes at that.

“It’s not a tragic past Taako, don’t be dramatic,” he said, but Taako was grinning now, trying to lighten the mood. As much as he wanted Kravitz to tell him what was going on, he wasn’t like, good at this shit. Being genuinely emotional and junk.

“I’m gay dude, I don’t know how to not be dramatic,” he said, and that got a laugh out of him. He started coughing a bit because of it, but he seemed fine again after a moment.

“So am I and you don’t see me being-” Kravitz started, but Taako was just staring at him as amused as he could manage. “Okay, fair,” he gave in, and Taako gave an ugly snort of a laugh at that.

“So seriously, my dude what’s up? Like, if you didn’t like the beach you coulda said something,” he said, and he guessed Kravitz’s weird behavior made sense now. If the dude hated water and felt like he couldn’t tell Taako he wouldn’t enjoy anything about this trip.

“I don’t mind the beach, I like the beach,” Kravitz insisted, but Taako was having a hard time believing that. He guessed Kravitz could see that, because he sighed and continued after a moment. “I’m not particularly fond of the ocean is all,” he said, and Taako huffed at that.

“The ocean and the beach are the same thing my guy,” he said, but Kravitz shook his head.

“No, like, um, I like the sand? And the sun and shells and all that stuff, those things are really nice,” he said, letting one of his hands get covered as the tiny waves around them shifted the sand around them around. “It’s the water that’s an issue, and not even the water really, like sitting here, this is fine, so it’s really not even a big deal,” Kravitz continued to insist, but Taako could tell someone trying to play something off as less important than it was when he saw it.

“So what is the problem then, exactly? Because what just happened, that didn’t look real good,” he pressed, and Kravitz sighed.

“It’s just um, going under, I guess? I don’t- I can’t actually swim, and there was this one time when I was little that um, I drowned a little bit? It was a long time ago but I guess it affected me more than I thought?” he said, clearly nervous about telling Taako this. Like Taako would think it was stupid or something, and maybe he had president to think that. He didn’t exactly take shit seriously most of the time, but for some reason the fact that Kravitz was so nervous about this made his stomach flip.

Sure, they hadn’t been dating for that long, but it was still, like, he wouldn’t be an asshole about this if it was a serious thing.

“So you  _ do _ have a tragic past,” he said, and okay, even when he was trying not to be an asshole he kind of was. It got a laugh out of Kravitz though, so maybe it wasn’t actually that bad.

“I fell off a boat for five minutes, barely a heart wrenching tale,” Kravitz said, and Taako shrugged.

“Still, it was a big deal for you, and you should’ve said something before I went and started kissing you in the middle of the ocean where you could easily be knocked under the water,” he said. Kravitz shrugged a little sheepishly before letting out a sigh and nodding.

“I suppose so. But it was just…” he trailed off, and Taako raised an eyebrow in question.

“Juuuust?” he pressed, because he was curious now.

“You were so excited about this trip, and it’s kind of rare to see you that happy. I didn’t want to spoil it over something stupid,” Kravitz said, and Taako kind of wanted to sink into the sand and disappear from how  _ genuine _ he sounded about that. The whole reason he hadn’t said anything wasn’t because he thought Taako would judge him, but because he didn’t want to ruin Taako’s good mood.

“Sap,” he muttered, face red. Kravitz chuckled some at his reaction, shrugging somewhat.

“Probably, but it’s you’re fault,” he said. Taako crossed his arms in a huff, and when his surfboard knocked painfully into his side again he grumbled and brought it around to his front so he could lean on it somewhat instead.

“How is you being a sap my fault?” he asked.

“You’re just so incredible, I can’t help it,” he said, somehow managing both a smug and a sincere look at the same exact time.

“Ugh!” Taako spat, picking up his board and haphazardly knocking Kravitz in the side with it. “Gross! Grosseroni! Who told you that was legal?” he complained. Damn it, if he hadn’t put sun screen on he could’ve blamed his red face on sunburn or something.

“Sorry,” Kravitz said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Taako huffed, letting his board fall back into the water with a splash.

“No you’re not,” he muttered, and from the look on Kravitz’s face at that he really wasn’t. “But um, seriously though. You don’t gotta, like- you can tell me shit, it’s cool,” he said, his voice more genuine than he was used to. It seemed to take Kravitz by surprise for a moment too, but after a few seconds he nodded.

“Right, I’ll try to be better about that,” he said, and Taako nodded. “Um, to that end actually, I’d really like to kiss you again, but if we could get out of the water for that it’d uh, be appreciated,” Kravitz added. Taako laughed, pushing himself up to his feet before helping Kravitz do the same.

“Yeah, I think we can do that,” he said, heading back to where they’d set everything up on the beach.

After that, Kravitz didn’t get in the water much, but he didn’t seem to be lying about liking the beach. He searched through the sand for shells and anything shiny he could find, and he seemed pretty content to watch Taako from the shallows.

And honestly, it was nice. It was pretty much everything Taako could’ve asked for when he’d planned this.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhggggg sorry this one isn't very good. this isn't edited, at all, in the slightest, i haven't read it over i'm sorry for any and all of the typos i'm sure are around. today has not been a good brain day, but i had this written ahead of time thankfully so i was able to get something out. 
> 
> Well, despite that i still hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading


End file.
